


Futanari Ballbusting: Off-Meds Futanari Kidnaps Another Futa

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [7]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Anal, Big Ass, CBT, Castration, Crying, F/F, Forced, Futa, Futanari, Gag, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Rape, Tears, Torture, ballbusting, dickgril, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: I wrote this story for a buddy of mine, Nirbion_FX based off 'a futa kidnaps another futa and ties her up in an X, and then does butt stuff', and I did my best.





	Futanari Ballbusting: Off-Meds Futanari Kidnaps Another Futa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nirbion_FX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirbion_FX/gifts).



It had been four days since I ran out of meds and I never felt saner. I was doing okay.

At first, I thought running out would be a death sentence, but everything was fine! Great, really. I had no idea what everyone was so worried about. When the new batch was set to arrive the following Tuesday I had half a mind to not even bother! I either never needed them in the first place, or fives years of taking them every day cured me.

Oh well, no use thinking about it, it was almost spring break!

I loved spring break. I worked full time at this beachfront resort and so many new girls showed up every year! I’d always been content with just watching them bounce around in their skimpy bikinis, but this year I was a lot more excited than normal! I just had a growth spurt and women might actually have been attracted to me.

I was 19, but same time the previous year I was often mistaken for a pre-teen, it was awful.

But no pre-teen had a cock that big! 10 inches and all the way to my lower thigh when flaccid! It was just so heavy! The girth is great! Even when I got a boner it was so heavy my cock wouldn’t stand up! My balls were pretty big too but whatever.

Anyway, so the first flights onto the island arrived that day, but I couldn’t do my job until that night. I was a bartender, but our bars only opened after 6. With that in mind, I headed to the beach. Might as well, ah, ‘see the sights’ before I’d be too busy to appreciate it.

It was about a mile to the beach and I’m went along a paved walkway through the tropical forest. It was humid, I was sweating, but the air was clean and filled with the sounds of so many birds! I wore a loose sundress that showed off my figure, but my cock was tucked between my legs so there was barely a bulge. My desire was to seduce a woman, bring her back to my apartment, THEN slap my monster down on the table and surprise her. Think of it like giving her a surprise Christmas present.

Anyway, the trail was popular so I walked by travelers every so often. Some were in bikinis, some were wearing shirts and a short sleeve dress shirt, some wore some combination of the two... there was actually a lot more people than you’d expect. Did a plane arrive early? Oh well.

I continued my walk through the forest, my dress blowing in the breeze and clinging to my front, the exit to the beach was just up ahead!

Well, I had to walk through a parking lot first, and then a small sand trail, but then I arrived!

Miles upon miles of sand in both directions! An ocean of multicolored umbrellas! Kids playing and laughing, women sunbathing topless! Hundreds of people swimming and surfboarding!

My god! So many big tities bouncing around, and all the asses!

It was great that I was younger than most there. I didn’t feel like a pervert at all.

My boner started to be strained by the tape, it hurt quite a bit!

I shot my hands down and try to calm myself. I sat on the sand with my back against a wood fence and thought of math, or typing away on an old type writer.

...AGH! It hurt so much! I used a lot of tape to keep that monster down, and its work, but it felt like my cock was gonna bend in half!

Uh, Loli’s! I didn’t find loli’s sexy at all! All I had to do was find a loli and watch her for a bit! My boner would go right away!

One caught my eyes before long. She run around in a frilly pink swim suit that shows off none of her body, and just after I started watching she kicked over someones sand castle. Then she ran away from her victims big sister, then WHAM! She kicked her pursuer right in the nuts.

What a little menace.

While that kick was hot and the futa looked like she was about to vomit up her testicles, my boner started going away.

Once the loli escaped, she started sneaking up behind someone. A woman in sky blue swim trunks and a bikini top.

The futa was rather plain. 5/10 at best. Her ears were a bit too big, shes had dirty blonde hair, her tits were small... eeeeh, her ass looked nice from where I was. Maybe 6/10 in total, but she has bad completion. Looked like she went to the beach a LOT. Her skin looked like she rarely used sunscreen and the salty air did a number on her.

But again, the ass looked great.

So she was standing around on the sand, talking to her two MUCH more attractive friends and holding a boogie board under her right arm. Then the loli ripped her trunks down, exposing her penis, and swung up to smack her nuts.

Yeah, yeah, the futa cradled her nuts in pain and everything, but that crotch! Those balls! That cock! It! It was perfect! The perfect size! The perfect shape! Uncircumcised without too much foreskin! The length! The girth! The color! The smoothness of the nuts! I only got a glance before those beautiful orbs were covered by her hands, but I know perfection when I see it! You can’t just see the light of God and forget in a moment!!

Five inches long, egg shaped balls, and I can tell by the tightness of her flaccid skin that that’s about all she can-!!

*KRZZZST*!

As I was in the middle of my fawning over that futa’s cock, my heavy dick sprun to life and ripped off all the tape that had been keeping it down. I was now on my butt, back against a fence, with my diamond hard, covered-in-white-medical-tape-cock poking out of my sundress.

…

I looked down at it, then back up at the futanari. A friend was helping her back up, then the futa pulled back up her swimsuit.

…I had to have her. She would soon belong to me.

Now, kidnapping? Real simple. I’d done it many times in the past.

See, when people go to a popular resort destination, ‘security’ isn’t their chief concern. They want to have a fun time. With that in mind, I followed behind this no-named-beauty for a while, invisible in the thick sea of people. Eventually, she had to take a piss and went off into the forest.

Now, I don’t know why she didn’t go in the ocean, but I got lucky!

I followed behind her silently, masking my presence, then, when she took out her cock and started going, I went up behind her, kicked her balls into her throat, then put her in a headlock and cut off air supply. She tried to fight back, but it was really ineffective. One hand tried to scratch my face and the other protected her balls, it didn’t work.

After that, I simply carried her through the trail. I maintained an annoyed scowl and occasionally cursed under my breath, stuff about ‘it’s not even 5 yet’. People naturally assumed that she was too excited to be on vacation and got blackout drunk.

I took her to my apartment, a building right next to the hotel, and started setting her up. We’d have so much fun once she woke up! My work is right next door and I’m SO. FUCKING. GLAD. The island passed that ordinance a few years back! The one where all apartments and hotels have to be soundproof!

After removing the mattress from my bed and leaning the frame against the wall, I used some rope to tie her into an X, with her ankles and wrists bound at the edges. Her swim trunks and bikini top was a sky blue, and I figured it would be better if she kept it on for the time being. You can’t just go right out there and strip her! No! You gotta tease yourself, edge yourself on. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, after all.

I considered going out to get clothing to dress her up, but ruled against it. She’s not super attractive, the cock is really the only good part.

SO!

Fast forwarding an hour or two, I reverse sat on a chair and waited patiently for her to wake up.

Then she did!

Her dirty blonde hair shifted as she sluggishly shook herself awake.

The process was slow though, so I stood up, oh I’m wore a long red and black robe by the way, it tied at the front and you could see a bit of cleavage but nothing else. I stood up and walked over to her. She looked groggy as she was hanging down from her arms, limp off the frame.

It was taking too long so I kicked her in the balls.

Her eyes seemed to bulge out of her head and her mouth shot open, her jaw rigid as the muscles were tight, but she was too surprised to scream. Her knees moved closer but they didn’t touch, the bed frame rattled as she was clearly trying to double over in the fetal position.

“Hey, you! You’re finally awake!” She looked up at me. One eye was closed and the other was dull like mud. “About time. I’ve been waiting for hours.”

“Wh-wha-?”

WHAM! A kick! Right in her perfect little nuts!

“AAAAAAGH!” Her body spasmed as she screamed her soul out. She was desperately trying to break free.

“ow.” I rubbed my ear. “Quite a pair of lungs you got there. Not need to bother though. Nobody’ll be able to hear you.” I gestured around my room. “No sound will escape this room. Not even through the window!”

Her chest was convulsing, like she was moments away from vomiting. “Wh-who… Wh-wh-…Why? Are you..?”

“Hm? Oh!” I clasped my hands near my face and brought my leg up behind me. “I saw your fantastic cock at the beach and I just had to have it!” I hurried over to the other side of the room and grabbed something~!

I went back over to the ‘beauty’ with my hands behind my back. I gave such an innocent smile and I saw her starting to sweat.

In one smooth, clean motion, I brought out this giant meat cleaver and slammed the blade down into the wood chair! There was such a satisfying CRUNCH and the blade bit into the wood. I slyly glanced over and all the color drained from her face. I slid the cleaver out, the blade screeched as it was cut and scratched along the wood. I lifted it up and inspected the blade, it was dull and chipped.

“Heh. Look at this.” I moved the cleaver closer and she backed away, her breathing was quick and shallow. “If I tried to saw ‘it’ off with this you think you’d scream? I bet you’d scream.” I brought it closer and ran my finger along the edge. “Well, cleavers are meant for… cleaving. So using it as a saw wouldn’t really… You know.” I glanced up and she was too scared to respond. Her eyes were constricted and tears were starting to well up in the corner of her eyes.

“…” I gave a quick knee and she tried to curl her body up again.

“AAARRGHH!” She groaned through clenched teeth. “S-stop! I-I can’t!!” Tears started streaming down her face and off her chin, forming a puddle between her legs (cause her boobs weren’t big enough to block the way). “I can’t even bend down to hold them!” She yanked at the ropes hard enough to leave bruises around her wrists. “I want to protect them but I can’t!!”

“…Heh.” I smirked. Her reaction was nice. I liked it. I wondered how far I could push her.

I took a step forward and launched my foot out, but I stopped just before I hit anything soft and fragile. Her body froze in a panic. After throwing the cleaver to the side, I traced my finger down the side of her face. “Hmm… You’re not that cute but you make great sounds. That being said, I’m not here for you.” I went over to my nightstand and pulled out a long rag. I tied it around her mouth so I wouldn’t have to hear her. “Much better.”

After that? I yanked down her trunks and got a look at that cock!! I know I talked about teasing but I couldn’t resist!

“Aah~! It’s so perfect! Some futa’s get all the luck! It kind of pisses me off, actually.” I stood up and went back to the bedside drawer. “Oh well, can’t do anything it.” I didn’t bother hiding my toy this time, I grabbed two fuzzy dice. “Now, I’m not gonna lie…” I was distracted for a second. From my angle, she had a really nice ass! Real plump and grabbable. “Uhh… Anyway, won’t lie, I’m taking this from a movie I saw a long time ago.” I stood in front of her and cocked my head. “Well, no. Not a movie… Maybe it was a movie. I only saw the one scene and it was fruggin hot.”

She looked scared and mumbled something. You know actually, her face looked a little better with the rag obscuring parts of her cheeks. Maybe makeup would be good for her.

“The basics are this. I’m gonna throw these dice on the floor, the number it lands on is how many punches will land on your sack. I might move to kicks later, or knees, but for now it’ll be punches. You ready!?” She shook her head desperately. “That’s the spirit! Just like in the movie!”

I rolled my shoulders, gave the fuzzy dice a toss, and!!

“Three and four! What a way to begin!”

I knelt down next to her and cracked the knuckles in my left hand.

WHAM

WHAM

WHAM!!

Three consecutive punches into her nether region and she was screaming her heart out through that rag! They were good punches too! A lot of knuckle went into them!

The rag soaked up a lot of her tears, and her body was trembling. She couldn’t cover a single square inch of her sack, nor that beautiful dick.

My next four punches were more… Aimed. Deliberate. After each punch her balls slammed into that plump ass and made it jiggle, then I waited for the girls to settle down before the next punch.

“Wow. You really aren’t getting hard from this. Most futas I know would at least get a little bit of a stiffy after so many punches. Looks like your protests were genuine. Heh.” I looked up at her face, her eyes were glossed over. “It’s always so hard to tell, you know? You can’t trust a futa if she says she ‘doesn’t like it’ or ‘doesn’t want sex’ or ‘doesn’t want to be castrated’. The only real way to make sure is to just go for it, you know? People lie, but their dicks don’t.” I looked down and shook my head. “Makes it pretty embarrassing when you take out one nut but they’re still flaccid.” I stood up. “Oh well. Next roll!”

I collected the dice and rolled them again.

“OH SHHH-eiza! Six and five! What a roll! You can’t fake numbers like that!” I put a finger to my bottom lip, trying to look all innocent like. “I think I’ll go foooooor…” I looked at her pathetic body. “Slaps. I’ll give you a break.”

I walked next to her and sat down on my calfs, like those Japs across the sea do. I had to keep my robes and cock from being sat on or caught on anything. I grabbed the loose skin at the base of her cock and sack, held them between by thumb and index finger.

Now, there was an obvious problem with anatomy. How would I slap her balls if that nice cock was in the way?

Simple!

I moved my hand and twisted her genitals so that her cock was ass-ward and her balls were unobstructed!

She groaned from that and I wasn’t sure why. I let go of her and twisted my own balls in the same way. WOW it hurt! I was genuinely shocked. I sucked air through my teeth and bent over a little. When I looked back up, her eyes were wide. I think she got a good look at my monster cock, but it was still too early for that!

Anyway, I got my hands back into position and started slapping away. Her body convulsed with each hit, she groaned, she tried to scream… There wasn’t that sense of… ‘Impact’ though. She was still in agony, of course… But I wasn’t feeling fulfilled. I felt cheated. I wasn’t satisfied! Why would I continue nonsense that doesn’t fulfil me, when SHE’S right there!? She belongs to me and these slaps were a garbage waste of time! A garbage waste of a good roll!

I gave the last seven slaps in quick succession. I didn’t care how she felt about it.

“N-NOW!” I yelled, standing up. “What a waste! Let’s move on!” I looked over her body. I bet she didn’t feel like it was a waste.

…Hmm… That waist… She wasn’t fat, so her waist was taut, and it went down into these nice hips…

“Come on, eyes on the prize.” I slapped myself a few times, then grabbed the dice. “Next roll! Come on! And this one will be kicks! Sledgehammer kicks with my heel!”

I threw the dice at her face and they bounced along the ground to their spot (she didn’t react to such soft things hitting her).

“…Snake eyes. Really?” I sat down, festering in the hatred I had for myself. “Slaps? Why would I do that… Fucking idiot… I had 11 and I used it for worthless slaps… Might as well have gone with flicks… Or taps…” I shot my glance towards her. “And why did I deny myself your screams?” I went over and ripped off her gag.

I was shaking, until I finally realized the obvious solution. I grabbed the dice, turned them both to six, then slammed them on the ground.

“WHOA SHIT! 12!! What a roll! The perfect roooooooll…” I looked up and brushed the hair out of my eyes. “Ehh whatever. That killed the mood. Cheating killed the mood.” I undid the belt on my robes and let them fall to my legs.

She-… I never asked her name, I only just realized that now. Oh well, it’s too late. She looked panicked as she saw my thick, heavy cock that was a slave to gravity. It went straight down.

“Won’t lie, I’m usually not a fan of futas, but…” I started stroking the full length. “You’ve got me all hot and bothered~.” I started maneuvering myself behind her.

“N-n-n-now wait a moment! Y-you can’t!”

“Why not? Are you gonna stop me?”

“But… But, but I’ll die! You can’t shove that inside me!”

“You’re not gonna die, idiot.” I slapped her mid thigh to put the fear of God in her. “Your asshole can stretch and I’m not gonna go ‘that’ far into you. ‘Sides, I don’t like the sight off blood, and I know just how far this bad girl can go before she causes problems.”

“But! But!” She was still crying. What a little baby. “I-I don’t like futas! I don’t want to be penetrated! I want to penetrate others!”

Behind her, I reached around and rubbed her face. “Honey, I’ve seen your face. I very much doubt you do much penetrating.” That seemed to really deflate her. “Now, as I was.” I looked down at her ass. It was pretty good! Very plump. I’d give it a 4/4. “Geeze, why did you wear such ugly trunks when you have an ass this great? I’m sure there were a dozen bottoms that would have showed off your assets better.”

She didn’t respond and I didn’t really care.

I grabbed the head of my cock and stroked up and down between her cheeks. There was so much assmeat I couldn’t even see the hole! With my left hand, I guided my cock into place. With my right, I grabbed her cheek and moved it out of my way.

I paused for a moment, to see if she would protest or scream, but she didn’t. Was she resigned to her fate, maybe? Did she think that she could get it over with and then leave?

“Hmm… So you don’t like futa’s right? Nor do you like pegging? Alright. Let’s see if wee can fix that. You belong to me now, after all. I’m sure I can teach you to love it.”

I entered her, just the glands. There was a lot of resistance as she seemed to not want my thick tip to enter, but I forced my way in. The veins in her neck bulged out and her face was going red. I looked around at her face and all the muscles were clenched.

I rested my face on her left shoulder and looked past her tiny tits to see the tool I’d use to make her my slave in mind and body.

Her cock!

I know quite a bit about how to jack a girl off, so I first had to get her to stop pushing rope.

…It didn’t really work. I’d need to buy an aphrodisiac to properly tame her.

“Hmm… That won’t work… Oh well.” I said with a shrug of my shoulders. “We have plenty of time with each other, after all.” I cooed in her ears as I slowly went further in. “I’ll just take this one for myself and enjoy it~.”

I went further in, but she wasn’t reacting! What a bore!

Don’t worry, I used my hands to grab a ball each and gave them a few squeezes. I made her scream, don’t worry about that. I pumped furiously inside of her, but I knew when to slow down to make it last longer.

As she screamed, she was spasming her body and trying to buck me off! I guess she was fine with anal but she really didn’t want me messing with her nuts! I was amazed she was even conscious after all the abuse I gave them!

It was fun, trying to stay inside and shift my body weight with her violent thrashing.

After the… Third time, maybe, of slowing down to prolong my fat shot of cum, I was close! I was about to cum!

“Just! A little! Bit! Mooooooore!” The speed of my pumps increased, and I was squeezing with the goal of castration. “I’m! So! Fucking! Close! I haven’t! Cum! In! So! Long!!”

It was almost there! Almost there!

…

And then the police busted through my door with their guns drawn.

I only half registered their presence so I gave them a shallow look as I was focused on more important things… Then she shot between what’s-her-face’s legs and blew my nuts away, painting the wall behind me with a thick layer of white cum…

Yeah. So… As it turned out, you know that ordinance that said the rooms had to be soundproof? Well… To keep people from doing exactly what I did, another law was passed that put cameras up everywhere… Her friends just informed the police and they looked at the recordings, then they found me and my apartment… Oops.

…I never ended up cumming. My nuts grew back some time later, but I was chemically castrated so I can’t cum or get hard anymore. Now I’m on trial for kidnapping and rape.

…And a bunch of old kidnappings I did years ago are being brought back up… My penis used to be small, so sometimes, when people said I was tiny, I’d just kidnap them and shove my tiny package down their throats…

My only regret is not cumming when I had the chance… And that’s a pretty big regret, actually. I have a sort of ‘phantom pain’ at the bottom of my nuts. I still feel on the verge of climax, but it’ll never happen.


End file.
